1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, particularly to a game apparatus that moves a movable game piece to a goal on a playing field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a game apparatus in which a target is to be moved into a given area (e.g., a goal or the like) on a playing field.
Such game apparatuses include a soccer game, for example.
In a soccer game, a plurality of dimples are formed on the playing field, for example, and a ball as a target is brought into any one of these dimples.
The bottom of each of the dimples is provided with two thrusting rods adapted to push the ball toward the competitor's goal.
As the ball enters a dimple, two players depress their respective buttons to manipulate the trusting rods and the ball is moved toward the opponent's goal.
In such a soccer game of the prior art, however, players can not move the ball until the ball reaches the bottom of the dimple.
Thus, players have to wait for some time, resulting in lack of speedy feeling.
In the prior art soccer game, furthermore, only experienced players can appropriately manipulate their respective thrusting rods at a timing just when the ball reaches the bottom of dimple. Since it is difficult for beginners to catch such a timing, they are liable to lose the game and cannot have fun.